


SuperCorp Kisses

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: SuperCorp Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am supercorp trash, and I live for fluff, more kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Same as my Sanvers one.Collection of tumblr Kiss prompts.





	1. Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am all for SuperCorp okay.
> 
> Feel free to prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts from: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/post/153154371745/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship
> 
> I'll take prompts outside of that as well.

There’s something deeply troubling about Lena Luthor. It isn’t the last name either, no, that is just something Lena is stuck with. Kara can’t blame her for everything that happens just because of that last name. In fact- she seems to forget what Lena’s last name is often. Maybe it’s the dazzling smiles that cause her to grin back and gravitate towards the other woman.

What’s troubling to Kara is how often she’ll cave into what Lena says without thinking about it, how often she’ll smile at Lena when she’s not looking or no longer in her presence. It’s like a natural habit for her lips to curve into a joyous smile around her. It feels almost natural to accept an invitation or do as Lena asks, as both Supergirl and Kara. It’s nearly gotten her in trouble a few times.

What is the most troubling is how much she can’t help but trust Lena. She’s never trusted someone as much or as quickly. Perhaps it’s how much they understand each other, despite how different they can be or how different their backgrounds are. It’s amazing she understands Lena as much as she does. She enjoys being able to say that.

So when she’s asked to join Lena for a swim, she doesn’t think about the fact…she doesn’t know how to swim, she just accepts instantly. When she walks out of Lena’s office that day, she doesn’t even think about the fact she doesn’t own a swimsuit. Just the fact Lena has asked her, and she has the goofiest smile on her face she can’t get rid of.

It isn’t until she’s actually there, at Lena’s, crossing the thresh hold and motioned towards where the pool actually is that she realizes this has a high chance of ending in disaster. 

Those thoughts are forgotten at the sight she see’s. She doesn’t gawk, she already knows Lena is beautiful, she’s told her that before. Lena’s head has just come up from underwater, the way the water glistens against her skin as she climbs out- Kara thinks she’s a star. An actual star plucked from the night sky.

It isn’t until Lena smiles at her and dries her hand off thanking her, that she snaps back to reality. They talk. They gravitate back towards the pool and somehow Kara manages to compliment Lena several times, who smiles and compliments right back in all truthfulness. Lena doesn’t even seem to question why she’s wearing shorts and a hideous argyle sweater. Or why when she lets herself fall into the water for another swim, Kara doesn’t follow.

Lena must understand because she doesn’t question, just lets herself float, and the conversation continues freely. Unforced. Every time Kara becomes nervous or nearly says something she shouldn’t, she’s given a bright smile that tells her she’s doing just fine.

Lena holds her hand out finally after a small laugh they share, and Kara blinks before stuttering out an  _‘I can’t Swim I’m So Sorry’_ but Lena continues to hold out her hand and chuckles.

“The water here isn’t deep, Kara. Trust me?” That’s all she has to say for Kara to reach out and take her hand.

Lena’s smile is enough to make her take the other hand, and before she knows it- she’s in water that reaches her chest, and she bounces uncomfortably for a moment. Unsure of what to do, because she doesn’t know how to swim. Lena doesn’t let go of her hands save for the moment she pulls Kara’s glasses off before Kara knows what she’s doing, but Kara’s looking for safety so her hands shoot out and grab Lena by the waist.

Kara thinks for a moment she’s overstepped some boundaries by doing that until Lena’s arms settle around her shoulders and her hand’s lock behind her head. It’s both comforting and worrying because she’s never been this close to Lena.

Lena’s eyes are distracting, and before she knows it they’re in very deep water. When Kara does realize, she can’t make a sound, just pull Lena against her, hoping she knows that she’s the only comforting presence around them in a pool. Lena doesn’t laugh at her either, just lets her arms wrap around Kara’s neck firmly, a hand combing through blonde locks.

“Kara,” Kara doesn’t speak but Lena knows she’s heard by the sharp intake Lena does, “I won’t let anything happen to you,” it sounds like such a promise- she can’t help but feel relieved. She only nods. “We’re going to dip now, is that okay?” She nods. “I’d prefer to hear it, so I know you’re listening.”

“I- uh- yes…” 

“Look at me, please.” And so Kara does, but the look she’s given is something that causes her breath to catch in her throat. She blinks and her eyes flutter close. Lena smiles and it feels like everything moves too fast for a moment.

Before she knows it, lips are connected to hers, her heart is speeding up rapidly, and the kiss isn’t rough. It’s soft. It’s so very soft- Kara is certain she’s never felt anything as soft as this. It makes her feel…connected but gives Kara enough of a chance to pull away. She doesn’t, in fact, her arms wrap around Lena tighter, who smiles into the kiss, and Kara dips her head just enough to deepen it.

She barely registers the fact water is surrounding them by now. As Lena promised, they’re dipped beneath the water, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference. All Kara wants to do is kiss her, kiss her with everything she feels until there is nothing left of either of them, and Lena is happy enough to oblige.

Kara slightly panics when she has to pull back for a breath and she finds water there. Her hands grip Lena’s thighs, causing her legs to wrap around the Kryptonian, who shuffles as close as she can to the edge of the pool and with a single bounce is holding herself up by her hands, like a frightened puppy, and Lena can’t help the smile on her face.

Lena kisses her again, and Kara nearly falters, nearly causing them both to fall back in the water- but Lena has a grip on her and they fall backward onto the nice wood patio. Kara falls forward and Lena lets out a small laugh.

“Wonderful,” is all she can say. It’s not sarcastic either, she means it.


	2. I like her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a hot/steamy kiss but It went more fluffy. OOPS.

Kara really really…really likes Lena and it’s painfully obvious at times. She’s certain Lena pretend not to notice just to see her blush. She’s certain will get so close to pointing it out…but back away for whatever reason. It’s led her to believe for the past few months that Lena doesn’t feel the same way. She’s been told she’s ridiculous for that thought, that it’s obvious how Lena feels.

It confused Kara at first because- no way right? And yet she started paying attention. Really paying attention to the CEO. She noticed all of the times Lena would show up at CatCo for something personal and all of the times she’d call if it was business related. She noticed the way Lena would nervously bite her lip when Kara took too long to answer.

She noticed how Lena would pause in the middle of a sentence to rethink what she was going to say, and it always came out much friendlier than she was certain Lena wanted it to. 

It isn’t about Kara making Lena nervous either, it’s as Alex has put it, Lena unsure if Kara would actually want anything more than to stay friends. That if she asked, would Kara back off and shut her down?

That’s ridiculous…I like her. I’d probably say yes, and that was how she knew what she felt for Lena. It was a simple truthful thought.

So she kept it in mind, one day, lounging on Lena’s couch and the talk is small talk and so trivial but familiar enough for both women to feel safe talking without feeling like they should avoid something that eluded to how they felt. 

Kara noticed the way Lena gave a short answer to her own question and the way she looked down at her hands almost shyly before reaching for a cup she sat on her coffee table. Kara’s brows furrowed and she was…lost. She’d caught Lena staring at her lips. She didn’t make a move.

Was she really as scared as everyone said she was? Kara’s head tilted but she smiled when Lena chanced a look at her and Kara took charge of the conversation, moving it on to something more lighthearted. A joke here a joke there.

It’s Lena’s laugh that causes her to stare at the opposite woman with a pleased smile. She’s hardly ever heard her laugh, but she liked it. She liked it a whole heck of a lot.

It was the movement of Lena licking her lips that gathered Kara’s attention, her eyes flickering to watch those lips. Something in the air switched, and Kara wanted to lean in. To kiss her. It was the first time in awhile she’d actually wanted to kiss anyone. Tension filled the air and it was noticeable.

If Lena was scared then it wouldn’t be okay to just do it, Lena had to be comfortable.

Kara let out a cough and looked away, moving to stand up, giving a halfhearted ‘I’m late for work.’ and she expected to hear an okay. What she didn’t expect was for a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her to Lena, just so she was hovering above her.

She didn’t expect Lena’s eyes to flicker down to her lips. She didn’t expect a hand to slide behind her neck pull her down. She didn’t expect to kiss Lena. Lena kissed her. Filled with a heavy feeling that welled beneath Kara’s ribs. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a step a forward to deepen it.

Lena leaned forward with strength, relief, and a deep emotion, she all but sat up straight to capture Kara’s lips again. Half of her mind told her she had a meeting in twenty, and the other half didn’t care anymore. 

She captured Kara’s bottom lip between her lips and tugged. Grinning at the moan she received in return. She never thought she’d hear that sound come from Kara before, but god was it a good sound. 

She pulled away and smiled as Kara moved forward to capture her lips again. Lena continued to teasingly move back as far as she could until her back hit the couch. Kara’s lips connected with hers again and she grinned into it, a hand cupping her cheek.

Lena slid a hand beneath Kara’s shirt as her tongue slipped into the reporter’s mouth. Her breath hitched at the contact but she didn’t stop Lena, just groaned as fingers danced carefully against her skin, slowly moving upward. It was enough to make Kara want the physical contact. She lowered herself down and onto Lena’s lap, straddling her.

“Kara-” she was cut off by lips attaching to her neck. Her eyes closed and she let out a breath, tilting her head to the side. Hands gripping Kara’s hips and pulling her down as close as she could be, before they wrapped around her back.

Kara was only ever soft with a nip here and there, despite how hot the kiss wanted to turn into, she was scared to hurt Lena. Yet, she knew Lena wouldn’t complain.

It wasn’t until she felt a tug at her shirt, that she pulled away with a soft pop, and looked down. Lena’s eyes staring at hers with something new.

“I have a meeting in ten, I don’t know if we’ll be that quick,” Kara nodded but pressed herself against Lena for a last kiss, “we can continue this later…at dinner? My treat?” Kara smiled brightly.

“Okay.”

“Kara.”

“Yes?”

“I need you to get up darling.”

Kara looked down. Right…she was in Lena’s lap. She hurriedly got off, Lena’s laugh calming her nerves and causing a smile to form.


	3. Then There's Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll should send me more SuperCorp prompts please.
> 
> http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

Lena’s been compared to a lot of  _‘successful’_ people. She’s been torn apart by the media and stitched back together by those who find themselves merciful and her own actions. It’s a tug of war kind of game. One side is stronger than the other and threatens to win but won’t, because the game is all too entertaining to them.

It’s moments like that, like this, she’s thankful for Kara. Beyond thankful for the woman who’s been nothing but kind and supportive to her. She’s almost certain at times she’s said something or a minor argument might get in the way- but just like that Kara show’s she’s willing to work through it to just know Lena if anything.

Lena has never met or found someone like that. No one on earth is that pure and willing. That protective in a way it’s subtle and not overbearing. That good conscience keeping their head on their shoulders.

Kara is quite definitely defying odds and expectations. She’s a friend if nothing else- a best friend. Lena has never had one of those.

So it comes as no surprise that the moment they kiss it kind of moves on its own. They’re dating and something in their lives just clicks inside their heads, telling Lena she has found _someone._ Someone truly special she’d do ANYTHING for. She’s never had anyone like this.

Their kisses are either short, sweet, or interrupted by something. She’d never imagined the first time it would happen would be by Kara’s doing. She can remember the way Kara’s face turned red and she already started muttering apologies, in was rather cute in the lost puppy sort of way. She couldn’t help but smile.

Lips are pressed against Kara’s and she can feel Kara’s smile into it. A moment passes and no one interrupts them, so Lena takes a step forward, hand caressing a cheek. Hands wrap around her waist and she feels safe inside them. Her head tilting to the side before dipping it back down.

What she didn’t expect was to find a tongue inside her mouth, slipping perfectly past her lips. Lena could only grin and meet it with her own. The movement causing Kara to groan before realizing what she’d done, taking a step back, eyes widened in fear and apologies spilling from her mouth. 

“Kara,” she muttered, reaching out to grasp her girlfriend’s arms.

“Oh that was so inap- Lena I-”

_“Kara.”_

“It just happened! Which is no excuse because-” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips reconnecting to hers, the sensation of being pulled in as close as she could. The kiss served its purpose, to grab Kara’s attention.

“Seriously, It’s fine.” Lena gave a smile. Kara relaxed and smiled, nodding enthusiastically. 


	4. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took so long. I wanted to mass upload these.
> 
> Send me your prompts here: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

****Lena was a proud woman. Proud of many, many things. Proud of how she refused to let her brother's demons overtake her at night. Proud of the work L-Corp was doing now. The change of pace- the dynamic shift was everything to Lena. She was proud of herself for the person she had become.

And yet...she none prouder of Kara Danvers. The shift in their dynamic was what was truly interesting, truly inspiring. Kara had come with Clark Kent of all people, on their first meeting, and despite the hesitance Lena saw in her eyes she saw the understanding and empathy others lacked towards her. Much like Clark Kent and Superman themselves lacked. It was the first time she hadn't been seen as a Luthor but seen as a human being.

Admiration for Kara only grew. The woman's intentions were never malicious and even when Lena tried to force herself to believe that, Kara could almost sense it. Kara would step forward and reassure her of her intentions, explain, and in a way, it felt like she was letting Lena know that she didn't have to have such a thick wall up around her. She could never hurt her. Though Kara was never upset when Lena did put walls up, she would just smile and nod. She would try to understand.

So yes, Lena Luthor was one of Kara's greatest friends, something she knew and was the first to jump at the opportunity to be at this event. Lena hated events, what they entailed, and at first, she was almost scared her presence might take away from Kara's shining moment she deserved. The moment Kara found out she'd be there, she made Lena promise she'd be there. She told her she couldn't do this without her and THAT was all Lena needed before she showed up.

Kara was receiving an award of some kind for what she'd so passionately done, put thought into, and even Snapper Carr couldn't say anything about this. Say she didn't deserve it. In fact...Lena was there, so he wouldn't. He was, of course, scared of her. She only ever gave sarcastic smiles to the man.

Kara's name was called and the reporter had her mouth full of food, pot stickers, and she looked absolutely shocked. She'd actually won. She had simply been nominated before. It was quite the scene for her eyes to shimmer with unshed tears and to turn to Lena who only grinned, reaching a hand up to her face, and wiped away the tears. The audience erupted into thunderous applause.

"Swallow," she whispered into Kara's ear before she was urged to stand, Kara did swallow miraculously, and took a deep breath before standing and moving to the stage to give her speech.

Lena could only smile dazzlingly at Kara, zoning out on everything save for Kara and her thoughts. The glow Kara gave was utter...positive and bright, it made the entire building bright. If Lena was to become blind this is how she'd want to do it. Staring at Kara until all she saw was white. She certainly wouldn't mind one bit.

"-And Lena Luthor," Lena snapped back at the mention of her name, and looked at Kara who was looking at her, gesturing, with a smile she knew was meant for her, "without her beautiful positivity, and smile I doubt I could have become the reporter I am today. She never once stopped believing in me, even when the world did. One of the best friends I have- besides you Winn don't give me that look. Thank you."

Lena blinked in surprise, she truly had NOT expected this development. She looked to her right where Winn sat, and he only grinned at her and continued his clapping. Lena could only clap and sit there in shock. She'd never been thanked for simply being in someone's life before. She hadn't even thought she'd done much, just what she wanted to, which was be there for Kara.

So the moment it was over, and Kara was freed from interviews- Ironic I know -and people wanting to ask her various things off the books, Lena slid in and pulled Kara away by surprise. Kara didn't argue, only smiled at their interlocked questions and let herself be pulled away.

Kara 2has pulled only a few feet away so she could actually speak to her friend without others chiming in. Lena's words simply became caught in her throat for a moment. The woman before her was so...beautiful. Kara always had been, but she was glowing with nothing but happiness, and it made her that much prouder of her. She'd come so far with what she was, unscathed, and truly peaceful to her competitors. If there were any.

Lena broke free of her thoughts and smiled, leaning forward, she took Kara's cheeks in both palms of her hands and leaned forward, she felt Kara tense until lips landed against her forehead. Kara relaxed and Lena pulled back to stare at both of those dazzling eyes she had, her smile formed into something bigger and so true- Kara had never seen her smile like this.

"I am proud of you, Kara Danvers."

Kara could only smile, her bright making Lena's world so unbelievably bright- Lena smiled back with just as much as Kara put into the smile. She couldn't help it. So when Kara rushed forward closing the distance and embracing her in a tight hug, Lena could only return it ten fold and let herself relax in Kara's hold.

"Thank you, Lena," Kara's chin was set on her shoulder.

"I didn't-" Kara leaned back to look at Lena, and the expression she wore cut her off. It was serious.

"You have done so much for me. _Thank you_."

Lena smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"You're welcome."


	5. Chest Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

[MEME/Prompts ](http://darktonic.tumblr.com/post/153154371745/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship)  
I got a little dramatic with this one

 **12:** Chest Kiss

 

Something Kara had never expected, to be at a diner with Lena Luthor that wasn't related to work in any way. Something else she had never expected would be to have stopped an assassination attempt. While she had no powers. She hated Kryptonite for that, she really really did.

They'd been close to finishing, at Noonan's no less, and she couldn't help but feel the tingle at the back of her neck. She had no powers so how good was that? Lena had chosen to take a booth, sitting next to her, when an employee came over. Kara thought nothing of it until she saw his expression.

THAT was when his argument with Lena started over L-Corp. He accused her of doing exactly what Lex had but behind closed doors more securely covered. He even tried to convince Kara of it, and that was when Lena stood up, slipping out of Kara's grasp, the entire place watching them both, and she said something. Kara hadn't caught what but it pushed him too far. At that, his hand dug into his pocket and Kara instantly knew this was bad.

Kara flew into action, her hand grasped Lena's as the pocket knife was flipped open. Lena's eyes widened, and Kara was out of her seat yanking Lena back into it. The moment the back of her legs hit the seat she fell back into it.

Kara's free hand extended forward and knocked the man's hand that held the knife steadily away from her. Like it was all moving in slow motion...his free hand came up to grab the wrist of the hand that had knocked the knife away and grasped her arm. She didn't have time to free her hand because that knife was coming back at her. Thankfully she ducked.

When the knife was safely away from her, grasped the hand holding hers, with both hands and pulled down, his chin forcibly hitting the top of her head. He stumbled back, knife still in hand, and Kara stood up holding her hands out for him to stop. He only snarled and swirled the knife in her hands.

"Come on, please don't do this," she started, "whatever you're about to do...isn't worth it."

"Isn't it? I have no family because of Lex-"

"She IS NOT Lex," Kara stated, the man looked taken back and Kara slowly dropped her hands, hoping he'd get the message, "I have seen her do so much...and you're probably thinking it won't bring them back or undo Lex's wrongs, but she isn't him. She's what any Luthor should be. So PLEASE, think about this."

"Kara-" Lena started, as she stood up, Kara held up a hand to her, just to stop her and tried to give a reassuring smile. It didn't relax Lena in the slightest. Kara was going up against a man with a knife, for her, for christ sakes! This was ludicrous! And if something happened to Kara?

Lena would NEVER be able to forgive herself, ever. She'd been watching this entire time, stunned at how well Kara held her own. It didn't help her fear, however. She caught the sight of someone across the establishment hurriedly texting. She was praying to go it was the police...even the FBI. If anything, Kara would have her sister there for her.

"Lena it's okay." Kara offered another smile, and Lena felt herself tense slightly. She knew it wasn't.

"I've thought about it. You're just as bad as she is, as Lex is for protecting her!" Kara's head turned, and barely in time. The man shot forward, his hand coming in a downward strike at her. Kara's eyes widened and she took a step back, the tip of the knife barely cutting the skin. She let out a painful yelp.

"Kara!" Lena tried.

The man's eyes widened in fear at his action before they shifted to Lena, and they hardened again. Kara took the opportunity to stop this before it got somebody hurt. He probably wouldn't listen to her and she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt, least of all Lena.

Kara shot forward, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife and forcing  it back at a painful angle as she locked her leg around the back of his knee and pulled- he fell to the ground on his back with a hard SMACK. His hand was slammed against the cold ground and the knife fell out of his hand. Kara placed a knee against his chest with just enough force to keep him there. He was winded.

"Don't," Kara warned when he tried to get out of her grasp. He heard the serious urgency and authority in her tone- he listened and grew still.

Tears formed in his eyes and all Kara could do was close her eyes and shake her head. She knew exactly what it felt like to have so much pain and anger...it was sad those are what drove his actions. She couldn't help but look up at Lena with pleading eyes, and like she understood what Kara truly mean she only gave a small smile and offered a nod. Kara's brows furrowed.

She stood up, removing her knee and pulled the younger man up. He looks at her with surprise and tear filled eyes. He squeezed her hand and she only offered a serious look that told him, while she was sympathetic, she couldn't let him simply get away with this. He adverted his eyes and cried harder, quietly to himself, as Kara lead him to their booth to sit down.

A man stepped up and offered to watch him the moment the police and medical help showed up. The moment he offered Lena thanked him and was the first to pull Kara out of the building and straight towards where a main was waving them over. Kara didn't argue, she simply stayed quiet and let the man tend to her.

Lena stood there and watched her carefully but didn't say a thing either, not until the man said he was done and ushered inside to see if there was more he could do. There wasn't, but he wanted to be sure anyways.

The moment he was gone, Kara looked up to find Lena staring at her. She blinked in surprise and tried to offer a smile but it fell when Lena's guilty eyes flickered down to where the bandage was on her chest. Kara frowned and let out a sigh. What could she say? Would Lena blame this on herself?

"Thank you," was the first thing to come from the other woman. Kara nodded and tried to say it was nothing but Lena held up a hand, "thank you for saving him." Kara blinked in surprise. "You have so much compassion...so much warmth to give and even though he wanted me for a justified reason. You- and that's why I-"

The words never left Lena's mouth but Kara understood. She for once knew what Lena had meant to say.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Lena stepped forward, taking one of Kara's in her own and placed a kiss to that bandage over her chest. Kara didn't have the chance to blush before Lena's forehead came to rest against hers and she closed her eyes with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Kara. For saving me." Kara knew Lena's words held a deeper meaning, but she didn't ask, opened nodded and kissed her forehead with a smile.

Lena returned the smile.


	6. Kiss Along The Hips

****Intimacy wasn't new in their relationship, but this kind was. They'd been intimate. Kisses, hand holds, embraces, touches. Looks even. It just had never ended up being quite as intimate as this. Both would have been fine with however it had gone, however it had ended up swaying.

And yet?

Neither minded when hands roamed skin, or lips explored new found areas. Skin flush against the skin. Clothes being pushed away, taken off, and carelessly thrown across the room or next to the bed they laid on with each other. It had taken them months to grow to this point, it had been long awaited, and yet it didn't feel rushed like most would tell you. That the rush of the need and lust directed you into haphazardly throwing clothes about.

No. For them, it was ever so slow. Ever so loving. It was ever so sweet, tender, soft and delicate. They took the sweet time to gather knowledge about the others body. Lips traveling down necks, chests, latching onto breasts and continuing their way downward. Hands took their times tracing every path imaginable on skin.

It was how they were to each other. Both settling into each other's life and tracing particular paths into the sand. Telling them, hey I'm here and I don't plan on leaving until your sea washes me away whenever you'd like it to. Even then, both would have liked to believe that they would have gladly be swept away by such a beautiful ocean.

Neither planned on the fall being as fast, hard and yet gentle as it had been.

It was a marvelous thing to finally and fully feel in all its depths. The roars of what it could be, what it was, and what it forever is. It had been so easy to fall for the glimmering shiny eyes, the soft gentle hands that only ever wanted to cup your cheeks. The eyes that would look at you like you were the world.

The everything that came along with it. It was both terrifying and ecstatic to feel. To understand. To experience. Even through obstacles that could only make the bond and relationship stronger. Through things that threatened to break both women where they were, what they were. The could only grow together. Side by side.

It was such a beautiful, beautiful thing to experience. To feel. To understand. To simply know. It was enough to cause a smile to form on their lips. Giddy glances taken at the most simple knowing times.

It was simply, everything.

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by a hand slipping across the bare skin of her abdomen, she looked down with flushed cheeks and saw Lena looking up at her for reassurance. She couldn't help but smile in reassurance and offer her thumb brushing against her cheek as an answer. She could feel Lena smile into her abdomen as she laid a last kiss there.

Her kisses only grew lower and lower until- there was a flurry of them along with her hips. She let out a content hum and bit her lip, letting her head fall back in anticipation.

Lena took the act as a positive reaction and gripped her hips. She wanted nothing more than to simply worship Kara like she thought she deserved.

She loved Kara Danvers.

"I Love you too."


	7. Kiss In The Rain

****It's not something that happens often for Lena of all people. For a hand to firmly fit into the palm of hers like it's something that belongs. A puzzle into the correct piece, helping her form the vast picture that is unknown until that last piece is in place and you can look at it beyond the box to understand. She's understanding that now, her time with Kara is helping her learn it.

It was just a movie. Something to help ease Lena as much as it was meant for Kara, and wash away tensions of the days stress for the weekend to move smoothly. Lena suggested something a local theater played and Kara jumped at the opportunity instantly.

The movie had started and midway through she took notice of people staring. She felt eyes on her and didn't like it. Couldn't they have just focused on the film? Apparently not because quiet hushes were spoken throughout and it felt like only Lena could hear it. It was almost instantly she moved her hand to meet Kara's, entangling their fingers for comfort. A look at Kara, the other woman hadn't turned to her but her smile formed and squeezed Lena's hand to reassure her.

It was enough to soothe her for another fifteen minutes, and cause her to forget about the world of paparazzi and people willing to take any chance for a picture and juicy story to better their careers. It ended up becoming too much. She was certain the whispers got louder and she could hear the distinct sound of a CLICK of a camera. She tensed. Kara didn't seem to notice, if she did, she didn't let on.

Five minutes later, when the movie was the most distracting with a chase scene and set of explosions shortly after Kara stood up tugging Lena with her, who didn't argue, just let herself be pulled. Lena didn't ask or speak up, just watched Kara with furrowed brows and was lead.

Kara lead them to the doors leading outside of the theater and turned to Lena, dropping her hand, with a smile as she draped a hoodie she brought with her around Lena's shoulders and tugged the hood over her head letting out a small laugh as the hood covered her eyes. Lena rolled her eyes and fixed the hood.

It wasn't until she glanced outside that she realized it was in fact raining. She opened her mouth to speak but Kara opened the door and tugged Lena outside before leaning over into her space to ask, "Which one's your car again?"

Lena rose a brow and simple pointed. Kara smiled and nodded, moving towards the car only to be stopped by Lena staying in place. Kara paused and looked at her with a questioning look.

"What on earth are we doing? We only had a few more-" Kara cut her off.

"It wasn't worth it." Lena was confused. It must have shown because Kara explained, "You were tense...uncomfortable. It wasn't worth it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just for a movie. So we're leaving."

Lena felt herself being pulled again. She couldn't do anything except following Kara's lead as she found thoughts seeping into her brain, distracting her. Even if it was five more minutes or two? How she felt was still more important by far? She'd never been put first like that. Though Kara was the most selfless person she'd ever met, the fact still surprised her.

Emotion welled up and she found herself over come with it. Her hand squeezed Kara's, just as they were feet away from her car and she acted upon how she felt. Something she didn't normally let herself do. She stopped in her tracks and tugged Kara into her as the reporter stopped and looked at her concerned.

A hand pressed against Kara's hip, backing her up into a car door, causing her to gasp in surprise. The gasp was cut off as Lena stepped into her space, her head dipping up and lips brushing against Kara's who froze. It took Lena only a moment but once she realized the position, she let her eyes gather in Kara before her and pulled back a few inches.

Kara was watching her with wide eyes and something unknown shining through those beautiful eyes of hers, despite the rain soaking them. Lena's tongue wet her bottom lip before it was capture between her teeth, Kara's eyes flickering to the motion before they settled back on Lena's eyes again.

Lena had to fight with herself but managed to will up the courage.

"Kara," she spoke breathlessly.

The sight was breathtaking. Rain illuminated by the street and building lights seemed to caress Kara's form, accenting it in such a beautiful way...those blue eyes flickering alive with hope. As they always did. She felt her breath stall. Taken.

"Can I?" Lena asked softly.

Kara moved forward an for a moment Lena thought she might push her away, but she didn't. She leaned forward with hesitation as if she was determining this to be a right action or not. A hand caressed the CEO's cheek softly and she let her eyes flicker closed. Lips pressed against hers softly in a short kiss. Kara pulling back to watching Lena's expression.

It was soft, sweet, and needed.

Lena smiled in a way Kara hadn't seen before. She pressed her lips against Kara's again. The kiss was much slower like time was slowing for them, this kiss to last forever. Kara's eyes closed as she fell into it and put everything she wanted to say but hadn't found words to yet, into it. It was met with equal emotion that Lena hadn't felt before or felt often in any case.

This time, as they pulled away, Kara's forehead rested against Lena's with a small laugh.

"You're a romantic," Kara accused softly and playfully, "a kiss in the rain."

"You bring it out of me." This was met with a smile.

"Then I hope I see it more often." A promise of sorts.


	8. Upside-Down Kiss

****Lena felt herself smile softly at the scene before her. She was happy to see it, this side of Kara Danvers, that while everyone could make guesses about had never truly seen. Least of all on Halloween where she was sure a rather large percentage of CatCo employees were too busy binging horror movies to pass out candy. Something she was almost...certain she'd be doing if it weren't for Kara's influence.

So really? She couldn't judge.

Even if the cheap costume on Kara was a little low in quality. Kara just looked so...happy wearing it. Lena was in the background and smiling when the doorbell rang. She was certain that at first, she wanted to scowl and send the children away but she noticed quite a few children looked so unbelievably happy to see it. The costume.

The symbol.

Oh boy...did she know how they felt. Despite this symbol being a spider rather than the symbol of The House Of El, she smiled as their eyes lit up and a few screamed 'Spiderman!' to which Kara tried to give her best deep masculine voice and pass it off. It was horrible, but she looked just as happy as the kids were that she was doing it. So Lena watched and smiled.

Everytime Kara opened her mouth another Spiderman reference would come out and Lena would give her a questioning look until the reporter explained. She really didn't mind, however. So long as she was happy and Lena was less confused.

Soon enough the last piece of candy was given out and Kara shut the door with a large smile, flickered Lena's light off, and locked the door. Lena watched from the kitchen as she moved about to fix something to drink for the both of them. She chuckled when Kara fell over the edge of the couch and onto the cushions, on her back. Head dangling over the edge.

Kara let out a sigh and smiled as Lena placed a cup on the coffee table feet away and sat down right in front of her. Her eyes traveled Lena's face and found nothing but traces of happiness. Something that kickstarted her heart and filled her with nothing but gratitude that the CEO had finally smiled at her so brightly like she was doing now.

Lena didn't say anything just shuffled closer and smiled down at her, hands coming through hair. Kara settled with her hands on her stomach and let her eyes close for a moment. She'd managed to make  several children's nights better, Lena's night better. She couldn't ask for more than that.

"Why Spiderman?" Lena finally asked, "you could have been Supergirl."

Kara debated answering that...

"I liked a little mystery. Everyone- well most logical people," she cracked open an eye looking at Lena for a moment, "are afraid of spiders. They're not afraid of him."

Lena didn't say anything. Only hummed lightly in return.

"Besides. The upside-down kiss? I loved that mo-"

Kara was silenced by a pair of lips against hers. She instantly recognized them as Lena's, a fact that made her relax into it. Her hand extending outwards clumsily brushing against Lena's cheek who only smiled at the contact and pulled back with a timid smile. Jesus...Kara could not melt at the way those eyes looked at.

"Too much too soon?" Lena asked unsurely.

"No. No, not at all." Kara smiled.

"Good, because of my dear hero," Lena leaned forward, capturing her lips in a smaller kiss, "I think I should reward you again for saving my life."

_We've saved each other._


	9. Goofy Kiss

****Lena has come to understand something very important about Kara Danvers. She is absolute sunshine. Even when she tries to hide away behind others in a room, Lena feels her eyes being drawn to the goofy reporter. It's undeniable that the pull tugs at her when they're in the same room, Lena barely holds back against that pull.

She lets it guide her through rooms, streets, thoughts, until Kara's face in front of hers. A smile forming on her face when those bright shining warm eyes are on her. She can't help it. She wonders if Kara knows if she knows how Lena looks at her. The fact Kara has yet to pick up on her flirting...she can tell that the answer is no much to her disappointment.

Kara is so kind and unbelievably warm to her, it's like a breath of fresh air after having stepped out of a building full of smoke. Like she's breathing in an actual fresh air for the first time. A feeling she doesn't want to stop feeling anytime soon. She has no plans of doing that.

Kara's smile is always so bright and big, when they're alone it turns goofy. It's so...enedearing that it brings out the most genuine smile from Lena. Like a chain reaction, that smile causes Kara's to widen until it can no longer widen.

She keeps that in mind when she has four people in her office, Kara in the back pretending she is nothing or shouldn't be there when Lena knows she's the only one who should be there. Lena's eyes lock onto hers despite the others speaking to her and she can't help but smile as Kara looks away nervously for a minute fixing her glasses. Her head tilts and her attention returns to the other reporter speaking to her.

An annoying man.

"Can you comment on the new project-"

"No. I advise against speaking about this Miss Luthor! As your lawyer-"

"Why can't she speak about it? Is it dangerous?"

"No! You, reporters, are all the same-"

Lena takes the moments to ignore the two men arguing. At least before the remaining to jump in and the sound increases. She is far too tired and needing of a moment alone to deal with anyone arguing. So she lets herself fall into her chair, keyboard pulled up to her so she can type.

That's all it takes for the men to stop and look at her. Flabbergasted she's ignoring them. She feels prideful that they've finally managed to listen to her, even if it is her silence. She can feel Kara smiling at her. Or rather trying not to but doesn't look at her yet. Just forms a small smirk and lets out a sigh and raising a brow at everyone staring at her.

"What? Clearly, you all are doing a fine job arguing. Continue." Her hand waves, motioning for them continue and she moves to type when the reporter, of all people, speaks up.

"Miss Luthor. This is highly unprofessional, ignoring your guests and having your lawyer attack the media in your-" She raises a hand for him to stop and he does. Swallowing. Afraid he's going to be kicked out without the ability to come back later.

"I didn't call for him. At all." She gives said lawyer a stern look who only scoffs, "I also didn't say I'd give an interview. Mr-"

"Stokes Ma'am." She feigns a smile and nods.

"Mr. Stokes. Unprofessional is barging into my office clearly thinking you're going to get a story without asking for an interview," his mouth opens but Lena beats him to it, "I am not here for you to gain from. I am here to help L-Corp become a force of good. Your questions are nothing but accusatory. There is no real...reporting or journalism going on. So," she motions to the door, "all of you. Out. Please." None move. "Before I ask security to escort you. I will not be attacked in my own office."

It only takes her hand suddenly gesturing over the phone for them to jump and move quickly to the door. She can't help but let out a low sigh of relief at the sight of it. Her eyes finally catch sight of Kara staring at her with a smile, moving slowly to follow the rest of them. Lena finds it curious and a little sad Kara thought she meant her too. She clears her throat and everyone turns to her. With hope in their eyes, save for Kara, who just knows what she's going to say.

"Kara, please do stay." Kara nods, hands in her jacket pockets and moves to drop her bag at Lena's coffee table.

"Why her? She's a report-"

"Because she came to check up on me, Mr. Stokes. Not attack. She's not here on business." She replies with an air of annoyance. She gestures to the doors again and they all finally file out. The door closing behind her.

Lena wastes no time in letting out a breath of relief and groan, which garners a laugh of amusement from Kara who's already standing in front of her desk. Lena's eyes crack open and look up at the blonde in front of her who can't help but smile so fondly at her...it's a wonder she's able to breathe in this moment. She simply can't help it. Then again, Kara is breath of fresh air.

She returns to smile and they lock eyes for only a short few moment. Lena stands slowly and pushes in her chair, stepping around the desk. Kara doesn't move. Just watches her with a curious expression and smile still in place. It doesn't drop once at all. It's progress. While she still can be the cause of Kara's rambling, she's learned the ability to differentiate between the way Lena walks. She has nothing to fear or be anxious about. So she doesn't.

"You know there's a movie playing-"

"I don't do horror movies," Kara gives a soft laugh and doesn't move, even as Lena steps closer, "I mean...I guess I've seen some horrible things but they can get to me. They're stupid too, well some...most. Few aren't," Lena can't help but smile at the goofy rambling, "I mean have you seen Childs Play? I have. It scared me as a child but the idea is ridiculous."

"It's a classic." Kara snorts. Lena's smiles widens.

"Classic of what? Reasons not to buy dolls? Like the obvious isn't enough," Lena looks confused, "You know...because they're like mini people with beady eyes that stare into your soul. Really who came up with the idea-"

Lena's hands come up to Kara's cheeks, cupping them in her hands and it's enough to cut Kara off. She looks confused but her smile returns shortly after, her hands coming up to hold Lena's, thumbs rubbing against knuckles. Her smile is goofy and bright. Lena gives into what she wants to do and leans forward, kissing her softly, gently, like she's precious. She is to Lena.

Lena doesn't even get a chance to speak when she pulls back from the short kiss, Kara's hand is around her neck and tugging her into another kiss that is a little more strong. Lasts a little longer. Yet just as bright and warm as Lena is.

"Wow," Lena breathes, Kara chuckles.

"Thank you." Lena just smiles in return and kisses her forehead.


	10. Forceful Kiss

****Kara Danvers is someone who wants for nothing. There is plenty she wants at times but never lets herself set on it. She's humble as much as any person can be and prides herself only in the fact she can ease people in just about any situation. She is just happy to help where and when she can. Even when she plays reporter.

So when the feeling of pure want hits her, it throws her for a moment. She's not used to it. She doesn't want in any sexual way, she just...wants. Wants it all. Wants to say what's on her mind. Wants to express the words stuck on the tip of her tongue. Jesus.

Her chest tightens and she's certain she's stopped breathing. This is the first time she's ever, ever felt this sensation. Alex is next to her, she can feel her sister's eyes on her. At least before she leans over to whisper exactly what she's thinking, and she knows for certain that she's a goner.

"You should go talk to her," she feels herself nod, "You're staring at her like she's the universe."

"Because she _is._ "

She's awestruck, starstruck, and she's uncertain if her heart is actually working at all right now.

This is what Lena does to her. Lena Luthor. So she takes Alex's advice and passes her sister her glass of champagne, who only mutters how gay she is, and Kara opts to ignore it as she approaches. She approaches ever so slowly. Trying to force her brain to work and heart to move again, to not be set on someone so bright in the room. Someone so beautiful...because she's uncertain if she's deserving of that.

Her eyes roam Lena again, and she feels herself freeze in place. She stops breathing again. Lena's dress is...gorgeous, beautiful, it stops mid thigh. Black with red trimmings, and it just fits her so well Kara can make out her curves. It doesn't look like it's too tight either, just that it was made FOR Lena to wear. It shines under the light so perfectly, her skin glistens, lipstick the perfect shade.

Her eyes travel her form directly to her face and the moment she see's a smile, Kara knows it's faux but it reminds her of every genuine smile she's ever been given. That thought is what causes Kara to intake a breath sharply. Lena's head snaps to her instantly and- oh god she's been this close? Lena forms that genuine smile and she knows for certain she can't breathe oh no.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," She smiles and nods at them, taking an arm Kara absentmindedly extended to her. "I'm glad you came and sought me out too."

Kara forces herself to talk. To breathe. Otherwise, this could go poorly and Lena might think she's ignoring her, which would be weird. VERY weird considering where they are and what Kara's done. Lena lets Kara guide where they walk with a smile.

"So am I. I mean I'm glad I came," she thinks for a moment, "and that I found you."

"I think it's obvious I am too," Lena's looking at her...she's looking at her. In a way that is so full of fondness and- oh god she's ten seconds away from kissing her. It causes her to fidget a little, and change course as Lena talks, "You're the highlight of the evening. You look gorgeous."

"Oh gosh," Kara chuckles nervously and snorts, she doesn't mean to, but Lena only looks amused and endeared by the sounds, "Thank you. You look good too. I mean you look beautiful, gorgeous. Best looking person here!" She mentally slaps herself. She's supposed to be smooth...she's not a smooth person.

"Thank you," it earns her a kiss on the cheek, the kiss just at the corner of her mouth.

_Oh, Rao help me..._

"Although, I'm not sure you've looked in the mirror," The more Lena talks, the more Kara wants to kiss her, "the glow you give any room is...warm. It's nice. The only comfortable thing about tonight-" Suddenly Lena looks confused.

She's confused because...how did they end up in an office and she not notice? Had she been so wrapped up in talking and watching Kara that she-

Before she can finish the, though, hands are on her neck and she's being pulled into a kiss. The lips are soft but the kiss itself is Strong. Assertive which emotions twirled into it. Powerful. It's so powerful that Lena nearly tumbles backward, surprised at just how it feels to finally be kissing Kara. She manages to catch herself, with the edge of a desk.

Kara is vigorous in the kiss, and it's so much- Lena has to sit at the edge of the desk, eyes closed, before she can wrap her arm around Kara's waist. It's so full of raw emotion that she feel a little empathic. She's wanted this for so long, the fact it's actually happening is almost unbelievable to her. She can no longer breathe.

Kara pulls away, but her hands never move, and she clears her throat, but her eyes look like she's still entranced. The way she's looking at Lena's lips still...Lena can relate. Lena leans forward just enough to place a soft kiss to her lips. Kara groans at the fact she feels herself give in and dip her head enough to capture her lips again softly.

She's so...weak for Lena. She's supposed to be Supergirl. Strong.

"Kara," Lena lets out breathlessly, pulling her closer.

"Yes?" Her eyes never leave Lena's lips until a finger is beneath her chin and she's staring at Lena's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Kara grins sheepishly.

"I might be, but you're a galaxy of stars."

Lena intakes sharply and bites her lip. Kara smiles at her and knows Lena won't argue with her.


	11. Nose Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new prompt. I added in a bit of Irish!Lena because really I love the headcanon. Her accent shone through for a bit there.  
> I have other prompts to do but for now enjoy this until I get to those.
> 
> Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

Kara’s favorite time of the year, anytime it was cold. It’s such an odd thing to think about really because she’s such a happy and warm person that could put just about anyone at ease. She’s had several reasons for liking the weather. 

One, she’s always warm despite the climate so it truly doesn’t bother her. Two, it feels nice having the cold touch her skin when the hot sun had kept her considerably warm, hot even, at times. Three, it’s a nice change of pace from the scorching summers and listening to Winn and James complain about how the sun was ridiculous...now they can complain about the cold! The thought makes her chuckle.

That’s not every reason, she has some more, but her newest reason? She likes that a lot. Her newest reason is in the form a certain woman who is only her height because she’s wearing heels, black hair regrettably pulled into a bun, thick coat not wanting to be zipped up, even as the snow falls around her, and green eyes that are too focused on trying to reach the zipper to notice her.

Oh and the pout. Lena’s pout is the best.The moment she laughs, Lena looks up like she’s ready to glare holes into whoever is laughing at her because really, her struggles shouldn’t be funny. That’s just rude and she won’t have any of it. But her eyes fall onto Kara and her expression instantly changes from one of annoyance to a genuine smile that’s usually only reserved for the reporter.

The moment she laughs, Lena looks up like she’s ready to glare holes into whoever is laughing at her because really, her struggles shouldn’t be funny. That’s just rude and she won’t have any of it. But her eyes fall onto Kara and her expression instantly changes from one of annoyance to a genuine smile that’s usually only reserved for the reporter.

Kara had tensed at the glare and paused in her steps, but the moment she received the smile, she responded back with one of her own and stepped forward towards her. Her hands moving out from behind her to reach out towards Lena who rose a brow but didn’t question.

Kara only gave a small grin as she ungloved her hands and shoved them into Lena’s pockets for a keepsake, for now, she didn’t need them anyways, and held Lena’s coat near the bottom, just below the bit she'd managed to zip up, and brought the other to the zipper. Lena opened her mouth to protest because a zipper should not have defeated her but was silenced by the sound of the zipper being brought up.

Kara looked entirely too happy to do this for her. Lena pouted again with furrowed brows and Kara couldn’t help but let out a laugh that’s quite easily become her favorite sound in the world. So Lena was powerless to stop the small smirk that formed on her lips.

At least until Kara pulled the hood up over her head and she let out a soft mumble and groan. It was far too big and covered half of her face. Really Jess was no longer allowed to try and shop for her. She’d been reluctant to her as well. She should have called Kara because now she feels silly. It’s too big on her.

“You look adorable,” Kara laughed out as Lena pulled the hood back to set more comfortably on her head. She tried to place her hands on her hips in a defiant post, but to no luck.

Kara chuckled again.

“Ehm, don’t ya think s’abit rude to laugh at ye-” Kara’s brows rose and it wasn’t until then that Lena caught on her accent. She cleared her throat and tried again, “Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to laugh at your girlfriend?” She asked with a half serious face.

“No.” Lena pouted again and this time she met with a light kiss to the tip of her nose and an amused Kara, “I wasn’t laughing at you. Just at how cute you are and how lucky I am. That’s all.”

Lena looked unimpressed and unbelieving as she gave a small Mhmm. Kara grinned again and kissed the tip of her nose one last time.

“Come on, we’ll find you a coat that fits properly...although you should have known that-”

“That National City gets really cold in the winter. I should have but I didn’t think about it.”

Kara only laughed and dragged her along by her hand. Lena didn’t even question why she didn’t pull her gloves on again.


	12. Games Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of  
> 8: Eyelid Kiss  
> 9: Jawline Kiss  
> 10: Neck Kiss  
> 11: Collarbone Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask for the gay and I deliver.
> 
> Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

It starts with a small look or a comment, it always does, and then the gravitation starts. The inexplicable pull towards one another which by all accounts is nice. It’s...warm, it’s all either have asked for from each other. Then the tension sets in, the tension that isn’t bad, but it’s thick and threatens to become heavy if they’re not careful.

Usually, at that point, someone or something cuts the tension away because one of them is needed somewhere incredibly important and they can’t risk it not being important to stay and ignore whatever it is. That is the understanding they hold despite secrets they’re sure the other holds. 

Then they’re drawn back to each other like it’s a quiet line that points directly at each other screaming for them to listen to what that pesky organ in their chest is for. The one that Lena has opted to protect no matter the cost after Lex and her mother. The one that Kara so willingly gives to the world but she’s been hurt enough from it she’s trying to keep it safe.

There were moments something would click in Lena’s brain and she’d glance at Kara to find her watching...staring with a smile that yells fondness, something Lena hasn’t had for awhile. Kara’s eyes would widen that she’d been caught and look away, clearing her throat.

Lena. on the other hand would stare at her face, like she’s mapping it out. Kara would look at her and be met with a teasing smile sometimes she’s sure Lena winks at her before looking away to continue with whatever she wanted to do or was going to do like it didn’t happen. Oh but it did. Kara always stores the encounters away for later, in her brain.

But lately they’ve been playing a game, or at least Lena would love to believe they are and that it’s Kara playing the game with her instead of being oblivious.

The game starts with a casual glance, usually by Kara, only the glance lingers and the reporter's tongue wets her bottom lip like they’re chapped. Lena stares, her eyes watching the movement before she decides to make her move. Which, she has to give props to Kara for being able to remain calm when normally she’d be a rambling mess. 

Lena crosses the room to read over her shoulder, hand pressing into the small of Kara’s back, and Lena swears most of the time Kara leans into the couch and adjusts whatever is in her hands so Lena can read it if she wants. Usually, her eyes skim whatever it is and she leans forward, into Kara, her free hand lightly touching her arm, mouth close to her ear.

It’s always up until that point that Kara stays calm. The moment Lena speaks into her ear she stutters and forgets every word she’s ever been taught in English. She looks over her shoulder to find Lena already walking away, usually back to her desk, like nothing has happened and yet? It always does. She always remembers.

The night it no longer becomes a game is a night Lena actually asks if she can stay with Kara for the night. Kara is slightly concerned because Lena has never asked before, so something had to have happened. Right? She doesn’t ask just tells Lena it’s a yes she can.

Lena has someone drive them, and really after a day of superheroing, Kara doesn’t mind at all. Lena quietly follows her up and Kara so desperately wants to ask what’s wrong because she’s never this quiet with her. She’s unsure of what could have happened to her friend to act slightly out of character.

Still, Kara doesn’t ask and they fall into a comfortable silence and navigate the small apartment around each other like they’ve been living together for years. Lena doesn’t ask if she needs something just sends Kara a questioning glance who in return smiles and points or motions with her head. Lena understands instantly and has no problem finding what she needs.

The first one to break the silence isn’t Kara, as ironic as it sounds, it’s Lena. Kara would have waited forever for Lena to speak, she doesn’t want to pressure her. So Lena speaks when she feels most comfortable, which is in a pair of Kara’s pajama’s and sitting so close their sides touch. 

Her head turns and as a reaction, Kara’s does too like she knows Lena needs her attention. She gives it willingly.

Kara sucks in a breath as Lena’s eyes soften considerably at her and a hand is on her cheek, the touch light and gentle but a moment later her thumb is caressing Kara’s cheek. It’s comfortable. She can just tell Lena no longer wants the game to continue.

“Kara, I care a great deal about you,” the admittance is enough to allow her to breathe, “May I?”

Kara doesn’t say anything. Just nods.

A moment later she feels a kiss being placed to her eyelid, it’s odd and she almost wants to question why but she doesn’t. Her eyes close as she feels her face being held by both of Lena’s hands and she waits. Waits for the moment it happens. For what she wants to happen, what she’s wanted to happen for so long.

Their lips connect and Kara feels herself grab Lena’s arms to steady herself. Like she might fall away from Lena if she doesn’t. Lena seems to understand because she smiles into the kiss and pulls away just enough to drop a hand to Kara’s waist and bring the other one to her neck, tilting her head to give her access.

Kara isn’t new to intimacy, bust she is new to it being connected to emotion and not just pure desire. She feels Lena’s lips travel from her mouth to her jawline, slow and she knows it’s meant to be this way in case Kara wants to pull away. But she doesn’t. Lips against her neck are what elicit a sound from Kara, a sound she didn’t know she was capable of making.

She is certain Lena will drive her insane with how slow this is, but it;s nice. It’s very nice for someone to care enough to be slow with her. 

The nice doesn’t last because Lena places a kiss to her collarbone, how she managed to do that? They’re both thankful for the very baggy T-Shirts. Lena pulls away though her hand hasn’t left Kara’s neck. A moment kater Kara’s eyes flicker open and she gives a questioning look.

“Do you want this?” Lena asks, her look speaking that she’s expecitng Kara to say no.

“I want you.” Wait... “Wait no, I mean yes! I do want you, just not just like this. I want all of you and I want you to have all of me.”

Lena gives the softest smile and kisses her softly.

The game is over. She’s certain Lena won it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of ideas for short multi-chap ideas. Unsure if I should write them or not. 
> 
> full of fluff and a little angst.
> 
> or just a fluffy filled one.


	13. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haughtdamnwave said:  
> Can you do one where Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl and something happens, Kara saves her, and she "rewards" the hero. *for SuperCorp Kisses* I sent this in a message earlier by accident so here it is as an ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts be open still

_She’s falling again._

For the fifth time since moving to National City. Falling reminds her of the reason why she doesn’t like flying much at all.

She likes to be grounded, and close to the ground at that. It gives her a sense of control about her life despite how hectic it can be and erratic. Being in the air is a gamble, at best. Something or anything could happen and suddenly you’re plummeting to the earth you live your life on, splat. It’s morbid.

Or perhaps it’s the fear still present of a young Lex Luthor shoving his sister out of a plane at twelve while skydiving because she was working up the courage. Perhaps it’s the way he laughed gleefully ignoring her cries of fear and pain. As soon as she touched the ground, she was the one to throw her helmet at him and walk off shakily before Lillian or Lionel could chastise her for her fear.

Either way, she doesn’t like being in the air where anything can happen. She just can’t stand it, not being able to dive out of the way like she could with a car or wear a vest like she could with a bullet. She hates it.

However, she supposes, while there is no bright side to being pushed off of her balcony again- there’s a bright side to the heroine that seems relentless in her ways to always save Lena. Sometimes she can feel it. The tremble to the arms around her, a shaky breath, before she can even open her eyes and stop her screaming.

So here they are again.

Lena’s screams fade away as arms reach out and find their place to bring her securely and tightly to her chest. Like it’s normal by now, her arms instantly wrap around Kara’s neck clutching her just as close. Their speed slows down to a stop, slowly, so as to not jostle Lena, and as they rise slowly- it’s a moment of fearful closeness. Fear of what if Kara had been a second too late?

It gives Lena a moment to calm herself, breathe in and out, to turn her head and take in the sight of Kara who’s already been watching her. Kara doesn’t even blush or fumble around words as she does when she knows she’s been caught, the blonde's eyes linger for a moment longer before they look up as they come to the balcony.

Lena allows herself to forget about being in the air, she allows herself to smile softly.

She knows who Kara is, and the burn of the Crest on Kara’s chest is no longer there when she looks at it. She’s able to separate it from Superman.

She thinks Kara’s message for the symbol is much better. It’s not about protection, not completely, it’s about hope. Family. Finding a light in the impossible dark. It’s admirable and she can feel herself smile a little bigger as Kara glides over the railing to her balcony in order to set them down softly.

She lets go of Kara and watches as the hero before she turns her head to look for her latest attacker. She won’t find them. They disappeared into the building, likely an employee, or knows some of her employees. She’ll flush them out later.

“Are you okay Lena?” It’s soft and full of concern.

Kara is forgetting she’s Supergirl right now, not Kara Danvers. It makes her smile upturn just a little more.

“Much better now,” it slips out before she can think about it.

She feels gratitude and happiness. Happy that Kara is the one to save her because she knows that without a doubt she won’t be chastised for being pushed off of her balcony again. Gratitude Kara can be her friend and pull emotions out of her she thought had been long since buried.

Happiness she’s with Kara.

Kara attempts to speak but can’t, her cheeks flush pink, and she grins with a nervous laugh. Hand rubbing the back of her neck as she looks away bashfully. Lena smiles again with her own sort of happy laugh at the sight.

She’s in deep. She knows it. She has the urge to just kiss Kara when her friend manages to look back at her and lick her lips out of habit. She’s not ashamed to say her eyes drop to the act.

She nearly died, what does she have to lose? Probably a lot. She’s a risk taker, however.

“Thank you for saving me,” there’s a pause, “again.”

It elicits that beautiful laugh she enjoys so much. Free smile. Kara just shrugs.

“I don’t mind catching you,” a brow raises at the hero, but she doesn’t take it back just smiles, “you don’t have to thank me.”

There’s a perfect opening. Emotions fill her chest and she’s not going to stop herself this time, even if it complicates things. She knows they’ll take it in stride. They gravitate towards each other. It’s inevitable not to be back here again, under different circumstances or not.

She takes a step forward, watching as Kara doesn’t bother to move either. Just watches with curiosity as the CEO she’s come to l- like. Yes, like. Stand barely a few inches apart from her at most. Her mind half screaming that it’d be better if this was Kara, the other half screaming to take initiative, but she’s just frozen. Green eyes and that stupid attractive smirk on Lena’s lips freeze her.

“I want to,” it’s husky, and Kara tries not to shiver at the way it sounds, “perhaps I could reward you?”

“With...what?”

The smirk turns dangerous and oh boy- Kara was not ready for it. Not in the slightest. She has to reach a hand out towards the railing of the balcony, gripping it hard, to steady herself, as Lena leans forwards just enough to make her intentions clear.

Her eyes drop to Lena’s red lips as she speaks.

“The classical reward for any hero,” Kara blinks, “a kiss.”

Kara meets her as halfway as she can, surging forward in eagerness. She can feel hands grasp her cape if only to pull her in completely, and suddenly Kara is lost in the tenderness of the lips against hers. She moves forward, hands coming up to cup Lena’s face as softly as she can and deepen the kiss.

She’s never really felt out of breath from a kiss before, she’s not sure if it’s because she’s never been into someone like she has Lena- or if it’s because she can hold her breath longer, but the gravitating electric feel between them pulls her breath out of her lungs and she just wants more of it. More of Lena.

More. She feels selfish but can’t care. She doesn’t even think of the complications this will bring. Not yet.

She steps forwards, front bumping into Lena’s and guides them backward. It isn’t until Lena’s bumps against a wall, a soft grunt escaping her lips, that she realizes they can’t move any further. So she presses herself forward just a little, leaning upwards on her tip toes, hand cupping Lena’s jaw to dip her head down and accept whatever Lena can give her.

She needs air. So she breaks the kiss as she sets herself back on her feet to take in a deep breath and speak.

“Len-”

She’s unable to finish.

Lena’s teeth are against her neck and she doesn’t have it in her to break the CEO’s focus on her skin. They scrape and a hand finds purchase in raven hair, tightening just slightly in its hold. Teeth and lips travel to her neck, blazing a path to her clavicle. Hands release the cape and smooth their way upwards, against her sides, and- oh. They’re under her uniform how in the-

Well shit. That’s somewhat concerning. Lena knows how.

“Lena,” whispers, into the head of hair, Lena just mutters a small ‘hm’, “you need to stop.”

What she doesn’t expect is Lena’s mouth to move away with a satisfying popping sound. Kara feels like she does when she’s flying. Except- you know differently.

“I’m sorry-”

“I swear to _Rao_ if you apologize I’m going to- going to-” Lena’s watching her amusedly, and she just groans, “I don’t know. I can’t think right now.”

She leans forward, to give Lena a brief kiss but it lasts longer than intended, and she has to mutter a soft ‘i’m serious Lena’ before CEO can bring herself to pull away enough with that stupid smirk.

“What seems to be the problem?” Lena asks slowly, carefully, trying to regain herself. Difficult to do with Kara still pressed again.

“I have to go,” Kara admits, “I’m supposed to be on patrol and yet- I’m standing here kissing your stupidly attractively face and I just- stop smirking.”

The smirk grows.

“Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you again.”

“That’s a problem?”

“Lena,” Kara whines.

“It’s a reward, not a punishment,” Lena laughs.

“Ugh, please stop talking,” Kara whines again, hiding her face into Lena’s shoulder, “I really have to go.”

“If you have to, then go.”

“...Get your hands off of my sides so I can fix my uniform.”

Lena smirks again, hands lingering, for a moment and then they retract. Kara steps back enough to do as she wants, fix her uniform and looks towards the sky for just a moment before reaching a hand out to grasp Lena’s white dress, pulling her forward and giving her another deep kiss.

“Okay, now I’m good.”

Before Lena can respond, the hero is up in the air and flying shakily. Clearly flustered. Lena just grins to herself, moving to walk back into her office. Probably best Kara left, Lena might have kept her all night.

She gets a text from Kara moments later.

**_We need to talk_ **

She smiles to herself.


End file.
